Reality School PG
by ChimcharKid13
Summary: Welcome to Reality School PG. 22 Students are all competing for a chance at 300,000.    They'll have to do different challenges based after elementary school.
1. characters

**Characters**

Host: Trent Mclean

Intern: William

Coach: Boban

Students:

**Test Team:**

Breaden: Percy Jackson and the Olympians freak

Chelsea: Obsessed Ex

Jake: The Short Ladies Man

Theresa: #1 Jonas Brother fan

Spencer: The Hot Jerk

Leonna: The popular girl

Kyle: The geek

Dalton: The Wanna-be Gangster

Maddi: The Goth girl

Dakota: The Guy Who Thinks Hes Cool

Breanna: The Fashion Diva

**Homework Team:**

Cloe: Evil girl

Dylan: The Leader

Abbie: The Too Nice One

Jaden: The Pervert

Destiny: The Crazy girl

Jacop: The Shy guy

Marissa: The Quiet girl

Jordan: The Pissed Fat guy

Sharon: The Calm One

Landon: The Annoing one

Hailey: The Michael Jackson Lover


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome To School PT 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to School Part 1

A yellow mini motorcycle pulls up to the front of the school a kid gets off and pulls off his helmet and says. "Hello Trent Mclean here and I am the host of the new hit T.V. show besides Total Drama Island. Called Reality School P.G. Twenty two kids will be staying here for a whole school year, doing different insane challenges based off well school. Each week one of them will be kicked off in the suspension ceremony. After that they will walk the sidewalk of shame and take the bus of losers and never come back. Oh look here come our first contestant!"

A broken down bus pulls up and a really short kid with long dirty blond hair gets off. "Jake how you doing my short man." "Good Trent. Where are the ladies?" "Don't worry they'll be here." Trent replies. "Hey look here comes one now."

A girl with a yellow tank top and blue capris hops off. "Hey im Destiny! Hi Tent!" She says. She runs over to Jake. " Your small. Like really really really really really really small. Aren't cha boy. Hey want to be friends! Please be friends with me, huh huh huh huh huh"... "OKAY!" Jake interrupted. "Yea!" she yelled. "Okay?" Trent says. It's time to meet the next contestant.

While Destiny was still talking to Jake. A guy with short spiked brown hair got off the bus. "Hey Jaden." Trent said. Jaden ran right past him to Destiny. "Me, The beach, and you in a bikini?" He said. "Uh no but nice try perv." She said. Destiny walked to the other side of Jake. Jaden glared at him, and Jake looked confused. When they heard the bus.

"What the!" Jaden yelled. While the next contestant moon walked off the bus, wearing a black hat, a white tank top and a leather jacket, with short really blond hair. The Kid turned around like Michael Jackson. "Everyone meet Hailey." Trent said. "You sure like Michael Jackson?" Destiny asked. "Yep." Everyone was standing in complete silence until Trent announced the next student.

"Kyle, how you doing." "Great." A guy said with a black jacket, black curly hair, braces, and glasses. Two more kids came out of the bus. A boy with blond curly hair with glasses, and a girl with long blond hair that's pushing the boy out of the bus. "Dylan, Cloe. How are my favorite twins." Trent said.

"Cool" Dylan said. "Great." Cloe said. As they walked toward the others.

"Okay everyone time to say hi to Leonna." Trent said. When Kyle heard that. His eyes lit up. She was wearing Black jacket with a heart on the side with black pants and had alot of black eyeliner. Leonna stepped off the bus and ran to Kyle and Cloe giving them a big hug.

"Leonna!" They both said. "What are you doing here Leonna?" Cloe said.

"Oh me and my boyfriend signed up." She said.

"Your boyfriend is here?" Kyle asked angrily. Then a guy with a light gray t shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sun glasses walked out.

"Everyone meet Spencer." Every girl was drooling. He walked over to everyone. "Hi Cloe. Hi Dylan." He glared at Kyle. Then started kissing Leonna. Kyle walked away almost barfing.

"Get a room!" Trent Yelled. They stopped kissing.

"Okay Time for the next two contestants Landon and Jacob. Jacob walked out wearing a blue polo with an orange stripe in the middle. Landon was yelling at Jacob. Landon was wearing a orange shirt with a turtle on it.

"Hi Jacob. Hi Landon." Trent said. "YOU KNOW I SHOULD BE HOSTING THIS SHOW!" Landon said as loud as he could. "I don't care Landon." YOU WILL RESPECT MEEEEE! He said while Jacob was pushing him. Once they got to the end of the sidewalk. Landon yelled at Jake for being so small.

"Next students are the four friends Breanna, Maddi, Dakota, and Dalton.

Breanna was wearing a gray jacket with animal fur around the lining and other fashionable clothing.

Dakota had his arm around Breanna. He was wearing a black L.A. hat and a black buttoned shirt.

Maddi well wore black clothing. With Black dye in her blond hair.

Dalton was wearing a blue bandana and a brown jacket. With his spiked blond hair sticking out of his bandana.

"Dalton, Maddi, Dakota, Breanna. Was up!" "Nothing." Dalton and Breanna said. "Yes there is. The sky is up." Dakota said. Maddi muttered something about Dakota.

"What did you say Maddi?" Trent said. "Oh Dakota HAS A PEANUT BRAIN!" She yelled. "Oh Maddi I couldn't hear you?" Dakota said. "I Guess he can't hear too." She Muttered. "Okay time for the next kid Marissa."

There was a girl wearing blue shorts with light blue jacket, that was trying to pull her luggage. "Need help" she turned around. Jacob was standing there reaching his hand to the luggage. "Okay." She said while she blushed. Jacob grabbed the bags and they walked to the end of the sidewalk. Waiting for the next contestants.

"Everyone meet Jordan." Trent said A fat dude walked out with brown med. hair. Wearing a red shirt. He walked over to Jaden. "What do you want!" Jordan said. "Nothing." Jaden said looking at his belly.

"Its time for Abbey to arrive." A girl with a green Aeropostal jacket and blue capris came out with a big smile. She had brown hair with blond streaks in it. "Hi Guys. Wanna be friends." She said. "Sure. Im Destiny." "Cool."

"Hey look its Sharon." A girl came out of the bus wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "HEY UGLY!" Landon said. "Be quiet please?" she asked. "NO!" he yelled back. " He will." Jordan said holding Landon in a headlock.

"There's Theresa." Theresa had chocolate skin with black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white Jonas Brother tee shirt and black jeans. She got off. "HEY! Who likes Jonas Brothers." She said. No one said a word. "Ah. come on!" she yelled.

Two more people got off. A guy with a Percy Jackson shirt and a girl with a wierd hair style and a yellow jacket stalking the guy. "Hi breaden. Hi chellsea." Trent said. "Hi Have you ever read Percy Jackson Trent?" Yes, yes I have Breaden. "Cool." "Chellsea How you doing?" Trent asked. She didn't answer, She just kept looking at Breaden. "Well that is awkward." Trent said.

Thats it see you next time. This is Trent Mclean Signing off. Bye.


End file.
